A Wonderful Change
by Ohio girl
Summary: After DJ is 20 years old, she moves out. But then, she has to move into a small house, get anothere job, and hopefully get married and have children.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 DJ meets someone new

After DJ had lost some of her money, laid off from her job, and had to move into a lot smaller house, it made a great turning point. Here's how it starts. DJ was in her small house, filling out job applications to try to get a new job. Then someone was knocking on her door.

"Hello", she said.

"Hi, these are your groceries.", said the delivery man.

"Are you new, I don't remember you delivering my groceries." said DJ.

"Well, your regular person has the flu, so I'm filling in for them." He said.

"Oh, ok. What's your name?" asked DJ.

"Joe, what's yours." Joe asked.

"DJ" I said. "Nice to meet you."

I put my hand out to shake hands. It felt like a few moments, but he finally shook hands with me.

"I like you." I slipped.

"Um, I like you to." Joe said sounding confused.

"Would you like to come into my house?" I asked.

"Well, I guess I have some time. Sure, why not." Joe answered.

"You have a small house." said Joe.

"Yeah, I'm having a hard time with money, so I had to move to a smaller house.

"Yeah, I understand." said Joe.

There were a few moments of silence.

"So." I said. "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Sure." Joe replied.

By the time he left, we knew just about everything about each other. He even gave me his phone number and asked me to call him back! I liked him, and I think he liked me back.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 The lost ring

DJ and Joe still liked each other, and they have been on a few dates. After six months, DJ thinks its time to get engaged. She has a strong feeling for Joe, and hopefully Joe feels the same way. Joe had the same thought, he thought about it for a few days and decided he really did want to get engaged. So, Joe goes to a jewelry store to get the engagement ring.

"Hello", said Joe to the jewelry store clerk.

"Hi.", she said. "You can call me Mary.

"Okay, you can call me Joe.", I said. "I need help looking for the perfect engagement ring.", I said.

"Well, do you know if she wants a big one or small one?", asked Mary.

"Um, I think small.", I said, remembering the small green ring on her finger.

"Okay, we have a lot of nice small ones in stock.", said Mary.

Mary took Joe to the back of the store where all of the engagement rings were. Joe looked in amazement as he saw all of the beautiful engagement rings.

"Wow, these are all so beautiful.", said Joe.

After about half an hour, Joe finally found the perfect ring. Then he brought it home. He would bring it with him to their next date, which was tomorrow night. But when he woke up the next morning, he couldn't find it where he had placed it that night.

"Where is the ring?", Joe asked himself nervously.

Then he looked over at his cat.

"You didn't jump on the counter and take my ring did you?", Joe asked the cat, knowing he wouldn't respond.

"Oh no!", said Joe. "You did, didn't you.", Joe said.

"I should keep those things in higher places.", I said. "Oh well, I guess I'll take you to the vet.

When they arrived at the vets office, his cat threw up. He told the vet about how his cat ate the engagement ring.

"You'll have to get a new ring, but I can get your pet healthy again.", said the vet.

"Okay, how much will it cost?, asked Joe.

"About $50.00." replied the vet.

Joe pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"How long will he be here?", asked Joe.

"The surgery will take about half an hour, but he might have to stay over night." the vet answered.

"Well, I guess I'll go buy another engagement ring.", said Joe. "My date is in an hour."

When the date arrived, Joe had everything ready. His tuxedo, rose, and the engagement ring.

"Hi DJ." I said.

"Oh, hi Joe.", said DJ.

Then Joe knelt down.

"DJ, will you marry me?", asked Joe.

"Of course.", said DJ.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Bella

"Wow, really?" said Joe " That's great, thanks!

"You're welcome" said DJ.

"I'm going to call my sister." said Joe.

"Who's your sister?" asked DJ.

"Her name is Bella, she lives in Nevada." replied Joe.

As Joe was dialing the number, his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" said Joe.

"Hi, this is Bella"

"Oh, hi." said Joe. " I was just about to call you."

"Oh, for what?" asked Bella.

"DJ and I are engaged!" said Joe.

"Wow, congratulations." said Bella.

"Thanks." said Joe. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm having triplets." said Bella.

"Whoa, when's the baby shower?" asked Joe.

"Two weeks, I'll call and give you an exact day and time when its closer." said Bella.

"Ok." said Joe "Congrats."

"Thanks." said Bella.

"Well, I'm in the middle of a date, I have to go." said Joe.

"Ok, bye." said Bella.

"DJ, Bella's having triplets." said Joe.

"Wow, how old is she?" asked DJ.

"28." Joe answered.

"Oh, while you were on the phone, I was thinking about the wedding." said DJ "Want to have tulips or roses?"

"Hmm, do you like red roses?" asked Joe.

"Yeah, I like those." said DJ.

"When's Bella's baby shower?" asked DJ.

"In two weeks, she'll call and tell us exactly when." said Joe.

"Want to schedule a wedding shower?" asked DJ.

"Sure, but lets do it a little closer, we just got engaged." said Joe.


End file.
